Teenage Tribulations
by Kaaay.xD
Summary: Love, hate, friendship and hormones all bundled up in one story. Summary sucks, I knooooow! written by mee and my overseas friend FredandGeorgeFreak
1. Introducing Lexi

A/N: This is a flashforward!

Lexi's POV

I walked down the hallway, making my way to the library to check out books for my potions essay. Halfway to my destination, I heard strange noises coming from an empty classroom on the other side of the hall. Quietly walking over to the door, I pressed my ear against it. It sounded like two people were kissing.  
Cracking the door open an inch, I peaked inside the classroom, only to slide a hand over my mouth a second later. No, it couldn't be true. Please don't let it be true.  
But it was reality. My boyfriend was officially cheating on me. Pushing the door open fully, the two stopped kissing, the boy looking at me guiltily. "Lexi..." he said.  
"How could you?" I said a bit loudly. "I love you! Or should I say loved you!"  
"Lexi, it's not what it looks like." Fred whispered. "Please, that's the oldest excuse ever invented." I said, rapidly wiping at my eyes.  
"I didn't mean..." But I didn't hear the rest, I was already racing down the hallway. I heard Fred calling after me, but I could care less. He lied to me. He cheated on me. And he didn't even care enough to come after me.  
My legs felt like jelly beneath me. I collapsed on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. My mom had always said that your first heartbreak would hurt, but I didn't think I would feel like this. My heart felt like it had been crushed into a million pieces, and nobody wanted to pick them up. So I just sat there, crying into my legs. I slid down the wall, my green eyes outlined with tears. How could he have been with Angelina the whole time? This was my worst nightmare. The guy who I had thought to been the one was gone, off snogging another girl. And right then, I felt my heart break. Suddenly, a hand cupped my cheek. Looking up, I saw a face full of concern. "Fred?" I asked.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm George. I heard what happened, are you alright?" Shaking my head, more tears rolled down my cheeks. George looked into the green eyes, trying to be sympathetic. He really truly hated his brother for doing this to that poor girl. "Please don't cry. It's okay."  
"No, it's not. I loved him, and now he's with HER." Seeing as he had no other choice, he sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Come on now, crying won't help. Do you want to go to the common room?"  
"No, I just want to keep crying."  
George chuckled. "If you won't walk, I guess I'll have to carry you." Without a moments hesitation, George put an arm under my legs, another under my back.  
"H-Hey! Put me down!"  
"Sorry, that's not going to happen."  
Entering the common room, George placed me on the couch. "Thanks." I whispered.  
"No problem." Sitting down on the couch, George nuzzled his head against mine.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Just trying to make you feel better. I never got to get close to you, you always had Fred attached to you. But now, I have you all to myself." "What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"  
"Please, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." A thought zoomed into my brain. George eyes were always filled with jealousy whenever me and Fred were together. He would turn around and run off. Whenever they would kiss, George would make an excuse to leave. It all added up. I was surprised I hadn't figured it out before. I suddenly felt something warm and soft on my cheek, which had turned the color of ripened cherries. Those were not just his lip, I thought. "You know, I've always thought you were pretty cute. Man did Fred have it made." I said nothing. I was too surprised to open my mouth.  
"I've totally just ruined everything, didn't I?"  
"No, it's not that. It's just that, I just dated your brother, your twin. Isn't that strange?"  
"Nope. Unless, you have a problem with it."  
After a thought, I replied, "No, but...I'm not too sure about this, George. You're sweet, no doubt about that, but, I just learned that your brother was cheating on me and..." With that sentence, I choked up again and curled into a ball, rocking back and forth.

George's POV

I sighed. What have I done? She likes me, sure. But she's so upset, and she feels alone. I need to show her she's not. So, I leaned over, pulling the balled up form closer, resting my chin on top of the dirty blonde hair. Looking up with tear filled eyes, Lexi blinked a few times. I just smiled. "I may not be my brother, but I can still love you. But that part is up to you." I whispered. Lexi stumbled on words. Sure, George was sweet, and not that bad looking either. But whenever she looked into his eyes, Fred's stared right back at her, she thought.  
"I'll never replace Fred," George whispered suddenly. "I know that. I will never be as good of a boyfriend as he was. I wouldn't be surprised if you laughed in my face right now."  
Lexi's vision blurred. What had I done? "Oh, I've made you cry. I'm sorry."  
"No." she said, wiping her eyes rapidly. "It's sweet, really. I know you won't ever be Fred, and for that, I'm grateful." "What?" "Fred was a cheating pig. He'll always have a special place in my heart, but, I think I can make another one. For another certain Weasley twin."

"Huh?" I asked confused.  
"Okay, I'm going to explain this slowly. I like you." Lexi said as if she was talking to a five year old.  
"Oh. Why couldn't you have said that in the first place?"  
"I was hoping you could figure it out. But I guess you're as stupid as your brother."  
"I take that as an insult. Why do you hurt me in this way?" Lexi covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.  
"Aw, I made little Georgie upset. How can I make Georgie feel better?"  
I smirked and tapped my cheek. Groaning, Lexi leaned over, about to press her lips to my cheek, but I turned my head at the last second. Now, lips locked, Lexi went wide eyed, while I just acted normal.  
Pulling apart, Lexi blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."  
I leaned closer. "Ah come on, Lex, don't pretend you disliked it. I can see the color rising in you cheeks. And don't try to the hide them," I pulled Lexi's hands from her cheeks and grinned. "You're ruining it for me."


	2. Introducing Noah

Here comes another boring day, I thought sullenly. Really, i loved Hogwarts, but on days like these, the school could be so dull, as if all the colour was drained from it. No interesting lessons on the time table, no quidditch training to amuse myself. Not even my boyfriend, Blaise, was around today. It was thursday, which means guy's day. He'd spend all his time with his friends, a rule that was set minutes after he got into a huge fight with the boys. They complained that he spent too much time with me, and barely any time with them. I went with the arrangement without fussing, because I knew he needed his friends in his life. So as from then, I would sit, all alone, at the Slytherin table, staring daggers at the bunch of annoying slytherin gits who dared to laugh at me, sitting here, not even eating. I tried socialising with the slytherin girls, but they talked such nonsense. Like I care about which guy is cuter, or which new dress was for sale in a stupid store in Hogsmeade. That's one of the reasons why I like Blaise so much. He knows how to make real, intelligent conversations. God, I miss him. I started sulking again.

"You okay?" an oh so familiar, annoying voice asked. She groaned internally. What did he want know. She looked up, eyebrows raised, into the quidditch captian's face.

"Yes, I am. Shouldn't you be with your friends over there, making fun of me because I'm lonely?" I asked, sounding bitter. To my surprise, and annoyance, he sat himself down in the seat infront of me.

"Now why should I?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Because you're a guy. Or are you not telling me something?" i retorted, my voice turning questioning at the end.

"What are you implying at?" he asked, getting red.

"Well, none of the girls ever talk about their adventures with the _great Draco Malfoy_. Maybe because they saw something very embarrasing about you..." she felt an evil grin spread on her face and continued: "... what is it. You secretely a girl or something. Or is it that small..." he cut her off there.

"Stop it!" he demanded. I was giggling like a crazy toddler by now. Oh how I loved to push his buttons. He was staring at me in disgust.

"I just wanted to keep you company, you know. And as for the other matter, I can prove to you anyday that I'm _not_ a girl. We can go to the commom room right now and I can show you why they don't talk about it. They're speechless when I'm finished with them." he ranted. I jawned.

"I bet you can't even make me scream." I challenged him.

"Allow me to prove you wrong on that." he said, getting up, holding out his hand. I was about to accept the challenge, when two strong arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Hello sunshine." Blaise snorted at his own opening line. I leaned into his embrace, feeling guilty about the bet I had just made, with Malfoy of all people.

"What's going on here?" he asked, staring at Malfoy with a questioning look in his face.

"I was just escorting her to the quidditch pitch, we have a free period and I wanted to help her with some new tactics she can't figure out." Malfoy answered, staring at me with a daring expression, telling me the bet was still on.

"Yeah, I told him I could really use some help, and seeing you are busy today..." I said, making him feel guilty.

"Aw, babe, that's not fair. You could've asked me yesterday." he exclaimed.

"Yeah right, you were too busy drooling over the Weaselette in her Christmas dance outfit." I glared at him.

"What? I wasn't..." he started, but I cut him off.

"I doesn't matter. I'm going now. Bye." I slipped out his embrace, not even giving him a kiss goodbye. I grabbed Malfoy's arms in my escape. I ran out of the great hall and onto the grounds. Once outside, I groaned loudly and crossed my arms over my chest. I felt angry, and kept walking to the quidditch pitch in the same pace, almost running, trying to get my frustration out of my body.

I almost forgot that Malfoy was still following me. I had released him when we went through the entrance door. He ran up next to me.

"You really know how to make a scene you know." he said, grinning.

"Get lost." i retorted, feeling to angry for small talk.

"What's up with you two anyway. You do nothing but fighting. I thought you were like this." he said , putting one finger over the other. I stared at him, considering telling him. Maybe it would help get rid of the anger I felt.

"He cheated on me." i started, but I was interupted by a loud 'WHAT'.

"But I forgave him." i continued, glaring at the annoying blonde.

"I'm sorry, what? Again. Why? With who? I'm lost here." he said looking angry, confused and disgusted at the same time.

"I forgave him. But now, I regret doing that. He keeps staring at her with that hungry look in his eyes. I hate it. I hate him!" i groaned again, letting myself sink down on the grass. He sat down infront of me.

"Who?" he asked again. I started pulling out grass, frustrated, angry, hurt.

"Greengrass." i spat out, pulling harder on the green stuff, for reminding me of the stupid biatch.

Suddenly, a pale hand was resting on mine. I stared at his face.

"I'm sorry for that. He really is an idiot." he said, looking truly sorry.

"Don't be. It's my own stupid fault. I should've dumped him, like the trash he is." I said, feeling my heart break, again. Poor heart, I thought. That's what you get for falling in love. I looked up in surprise when Malfoy rose elegantly from the ground. He held out his hand.

"Care to even the score?" he said. The look in his face made the muscles in my stomach pull together in an anticipating move. I smiled, and took his outstretched hand without hesitation. He pulled me in the direction of the slytherin dressing room. He opened the door for me, and locked it once we were both inside. He put a silencing charm on the room and turned. I gasped for air when his lips connected with mine. He pushed me against the wall, but I couldn't feel the pain. My hands automatically went for his hair. I pulled my fingers through it, grabbing fistfuls of it as his hands slid down my side, under my shirt. He groaned and pulled me in for another breathtaking kiss. I clasped my legs around his waist freeing my hands, moving to his belt. He groaned again and pressed me harder against the wall. I could feeling the muscles in his stomach ripple at my simple movement.I moved my hands to his chest, sliding them over it slowly from top to bottom. He bit my lip. I closed my eyes, and connected my lips with his once again. He moved away from the wall, gently laying me down on one of the benches. He looked at me, eyes questioning, asking for permission. I smiled at him, and wagged my eybrows. He grinned, and lowered himself to my lips once again.

"Wow." Malfoy said, breathless. I smiled at him, feeling totally relaxed.

"That was... amazing." he said, smiling back at me.

"So I've heard." I answered cockily. He chuckled.

"Guess you won the bet." he admitted grudgingly. I grinned.

"Told you so. No one can make me scream." I said, internally cursing myself. I had had a hard time keeping the screams locked inside my body, but I had a point to prove. No matter how good it had been, I NEVER lose a bet.

"I might try to prove you wrong again, I rather enjoyed myself." he said, grinning again.

"Why not? I'll just win again." i retorted, feeling anticipation running through my lower abdomen again.

"I will take you up on that." he sat up and looked me over. I did the same thing, only from my lying position. He was shirtless, and I rather enjoyed that view. I lost my shirt too, somewhere in the process. He smiled and started to search the room for our clothes. I propped myself up on one elbow and stared at my watch.

"SHIT" I exclaimed while jumping up. Malfoy turned to me in shock, and scanned the room for intruders. I rolled my eyes.

"We're gonna be late." I said, scanning the floor for my shirt.

"Relax, it's only potions." he said, pulling my shirt from the floor with a triumphant grim on his face.

"Just?" i asked in disbelief, shrugging into my shirt.

"Whatever." he said. He got dressed himself, and lifted the spell on the room. He opened the door for me, and we both ran into the direction of the castle. The only thing we didn't notice, was a dark figure, hiding in the shrubs near the room we just bustled out of, following our running forms with an angry, jealous look in his eyes.


	3. 1: The Match

Hi readers, this is FredandGeorgefreak. I don't know if any of you read the summary (those who did are smart), but I am writing part of this XP. I am Lexi and is Noah. Here's a chart:

Lexi- FredandGeorgefreak- Twins

Noah- Kay-Draco

All Lexi parts are mine, all Noah parts are Kay 's.

note: This chapter will contain the same story twice, it is in different POV's!

Lexi's POV

Another season, third match, which means Harry's big speech. I zoned out after the first three minutes of it. Every year it's the same, 'Don't forget to keep focused and watch out for any trouble...'. Sometimes I just want to grab Spell-O tape and tape his mouth shut. I probably would have, if quidditch wasn't such a big part of my life. And if my boyfriend wouldn't have his hands behind my back in his. I mean I love the guy, but sometimes he just goes too far trying to make sure I stay out of trouble. Which is weird since I should be the one making sure he doesn't get in trouble. If only Fred Weasley would get that through his thick skull. I must have been in my own little fantasy world because I felt somebody shaking me.

"Earth to Lexi!" the person said.

"What, Fred?"

"You didn't give me my pre game kiss." he smirked. Again, I loved the guy, but sometimes he goes too far with this girlfriend boyfriend nonsense.

"Oh, I should be thrown into Azkaban." I teased, standing on my toes, I connected our lips. Pulling apart, I looked at the for the other Weasley twin, but found myself looking at plain grass.

"Where's George?"

"That's a good question. I bet he's already on the pitch, come on." Grabbing my hand, Fred pulled me off toward the Quidditch field. I looked at the color of the uniforms. Green. Just what I needed. Slytherins. I looked at the only girl on the team, a chaser. She looked pretty tough, but easy enough to beat. I remember he name being Noah Rockwood, or something like that. She must have caught my eye too for she smirked at me, pounding her fist into her palm. Someone has anger issues. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, raising my head up high.

"What in the world are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Oh, nothing." I answered.

"Alright," Madam Hooch said, "I want a nice, clean game. Got it?" She released the quaffle into the air. Catching it in my hands, I sped off toward the goal posts. Throwing the ball into the middle post, it flew through. Banging my fist in the air, I spun in a circle. However, as I did my first victory dance of the game, the Malfoy git raced by, nearly knocking me off my broom. It probably would have, if a hand hadn't pushed me back on.

"Be more careful, Lex." George Weasley said, hitting a bludger away from us.

"Sorry, I will. Thanks, George." I said. I looked at his face. Was he blushing? I shook this out of my head. I had a game to win. Slytherin had just scored, and the female chaser was racing towards the Gryffindor goals, her path cleared completely by her fellow housemates. I flew towards her, and blocked her. She stopped short and glared.

"Move!" she shouted.

"I don't think so, snake girl." I hissed back. She just smirked at me, and threw the quaffle up, right when I was about to knock it out her arms. Ah, her boyfriend was hovering over her. She stuck out her tongue, and flew off, annoying the entire team by throwing the quaffle from one to another. They scored again and the girl flew off again. As I glared at her, a person flew past both of us. Maybe I should've been more careful like George said, but I was a clumsy mess. So was Noah. I followed the person who flew by with my eyes,turning my entire torso in his direction. Then, out of nowhere, i heard Blaise Zabini scream 'Watch out!' and i felt something hit all the air out of my lungs. I turned, seeing a flash of black hair infront of me. Rockwood, I realised. She was also, staring over her shoulder. We both plummeted to the ground. I shut my eyes tight; I didn't want to see the outcome. Hearing some people screaming, I shut my eyes even tighter. Please let it be over soon. Hitting the ground, my back felt all tingly, then sore. I was breathing hard. Opening my eyes, I saw two redheads running toward me, their brooms completely forgotten.

"Lexi!" Fred shouted, running to my side. He pulled me into his lap, gently stroking my dirty blonde, almost brown, hair.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," I said softly, "My leg hurts an awful lot though." Pulling up my pant leg, Fred gasped. Looking down, I noticed my right leg covered in blood. Maybe it was the sight of the blood, maybe it was Fred's horrified face, maybe it was George standing shyly a few feet away, or maybe it was just reality when I dropped my head on Fred's shoulder, blacking out.

Noah's POV

"You all know what to do people, so FOCUS, and let's win this match!" Draco Malfoy almost yelled at them. "Whatever you say captain" Noah mumbled quietly under her breath. God, how she hated that stupid, arrogant brat. But right now, she didn't care, for they entered the stadium and were cheered at by their fellow Slytherin friends. She heard the faint boo-ing of the other 3 houses, but the cheers from her own house were loud enough for her to tune that out. Winning two matches in a row made them quite exstatic. But now, they had to face Gryffindor, the only team that posed a threat to them, as Captain Malfoy had pointed out more than once. She watched as Potter and Malfoy shaked hands, hatred running clearly over both their faces. She studied the rest of the team in one quick look. Her eyes lingered on the trio in the back. The Weasley twin, and their little girlfriend, or atleast of one of the brothers. She tried to remember her, but couldn't. All she knew that she was a chaser, along with that Angelina girl, and the 'weaselette' as the Captain called her. She heard the sign for her to mount her broom, and flew off. After ten minutes in the game, the score was 80-60 for Slytherin. She felt really good about this, so she decided to lay low for a moment and try to distract the other team as much as possible. She winked at their keeper, another Weasley, who stared at her, dazed, and didn't even see the quaffle pass him when she trew it towards the goal. She was barely able to stay on her broom after that, because of the fits of laughter that ran over her, but she flew off anyway, high-fiving Blaise in the process. She had to admit it, but Malfoy's idea to put a girl on the team was good. A distraction, since it was rare for a girl to make the slytherin team. That was one of the reasons why he hadn't kicked her of the team yet. She flew off, and turned around suddenly to watch Potter yell at Weasley, which made her laugh even harder. Malfoy stopped right next to her.

"Great work Noah!".

"My pleasure!" she retorted, suddenly making her escape as one of the Weasley twin hit a bludger in her direction. She dodged the bludger easily, sticking out her tongue to the weaselette as she passed her, swooping the quaffle away right infront of her face. Her face turned as red as her hair as she started to chase her. She made it to the goals in no time, the team covering her entire route, and came to a complete stop right in front of the Twin's friend, who had blocked her out of nowhere.

"Move!" she snarled.

"I don't think so, Snake girl". I smirked at her reaction, because I saw something she didn't. The girl, Lexi she recalled, made a move for the quaffle, but Noah had noticed just in time that Blaise was hovering over her. The girl came forward, but right before she was able to knock the quaffle out of her hands, she trew it up in the air. Blaise caught it with ease, and sped forward. She grinned at Lexi and followed Blaise. He noticed her following, and to annoy the Gryffindor chasers, they started to throw the ball from one to another. She saw the rings approach and heard Blaise yell" After you!". She raised one eyebrow at the Weasley boy, after seeing him waver when she came nearer. She used this distraction to throw the quaffle back to Blaise, who had an open hole to score. He did, and they cheered. She turned around then, high-fiving Blaise again, still staring at the Weasel, who's ears had turned completely red. What she didn't know was that another person was doing the exact same thing, only staring in another direction. And then it happened. She heard Blaise yell" Watch out!" and collided, mid-air, with another player. She lost her grip on her broom, and suddenly she was falling. She heard the whoosing of the wind as she fell, faster and faster, quickly approaching the ground. Right before she hit the ground, she heard someone scream, but her head was spinning too hard to make out the exact words. She landed then, hard, but not as hard as she expected. Even though her head started throbbing as soon as it connected with the soil, she knew what happened. A cushioning charm, made just a second too late. She began to see stars infront of her eyes, but she was able to make out the face that hovered over her, and vaguely hear the words he screamed at her.

"Blaise..." she mumbled, sounding very incoherent. She saw him, rather than heard him answer.

"Are you alright?" And then, she passed out.

Kay-note: There, now if u please, push the little button that says 'review this story' If I can take the time to do it, then u can too (And I have a very busy life xD)


	4. 2: waking up

A/N: FAFG, if you read this, i'm sorry about the smoking part, but it just added to the story xD

**Noah's POV**

She woke up, feeling as if her head had exploded. She flinched as fuzzy memories forced their way into her skull. She rolled over, but was quickly caught by two arms, grabbing her before she could roll out of the uncomfortable bed she was in. Her head was getting clearer, and she realized that she was in the hospital wing. She kept her eyes closed as the arms lifted her back in the pillows. When her head touched the soft fabric, she tried to pry her eyes open. When she lifted her eyelids, she immediately wished she hadn't. The bright sunlight hit her eyes, and she felt a sharp stabbing pain in the back of her head.

"Ow." she hissed, grabbing the pillow from under her head and throwing it over her face.

"You okay?" she recognized the soft voice, even though she didn't know the worried undercurrent running through it.

"Shut the damn curtains Blaise." she growled, but added a quick 'please' when he snorted.

"As you wish princess." he laughed quietly at his own retort. Thank god for the pillow over my head, Noah thought quietly, for she was staring daggers at him. She had to think of a muggle expression then: 'If looks could kill'.

"They're closed." he said, way too loud.

"Thanks. And be more quiet." she moaned when she shifted her head. She pulled the pillow off her face, but kept her eyes closed, just in case.

"You sleeptalking or something?" Blaise asked, confused.

"No, don't wanna open my eyes just yet. The light hurts." Noah responded quietly.

"It's darker now the curtains are closed. Give it a try."

"Why are you always so pushy." she was getting irritated. Her head was throbbing, and she started to feeling a painful sensation in her chest as well. She tried to open her eyes. When they were slightly opened, she did notice that it was in fact a little less bright, but it still hurt. She opened her eyes completely and blinked a few times, ignoring the fact that her eyes were watery, and fluid was in fact leaking out of them.

"So glad to see me?" Blaise asked sarcasticly. She glared and stuck her tongue out. He just grinned, and shrugged.

"I'll just get Pomfrey, she asked me to warn her once you were awake." he stood and left then, leaving her alone. All of a sudden, the curtains, shielding her eyes from the brightness of the sun, were violently ripped open. Her eyes started to burn, and her head exploded once again.

"OW! SHUT THE DAMN THING IDIOT!" she yelled at whoever did this. She rolled onto her stomach, and groaned when that only brought more pain.

"Serves you right, you almost killed our chaser." the angry voice of the gryffindor keeper told her.

She groaned again as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Before anyone could react, she rolled of her stomach, and climed out of the bed. She opened her eyes and faced Weasley.

"I almost killed _her_? She was the one hitting me mid-air." Noah screeched in return. She shook off the hands that tried to steady her, as she wasn't standing very steadily on her legs. She wobbled, but ignored the hands that tried to push her back in the bed.

"Oh really? I saw you fly directly in her direction!" he threw at her.

"I was looking the other way. She was the one using my distraction to knock me off my broom." Noah retorted, pointing angrily in the direction of the dirty blond chaser, who looked in a better state than Noah.

"Ron, relax. It not Rockwood's fault," Potter started, and turned his gaze to me "Nor is it Lexi's. You were both staring in a different direction, and collided." he looked at Lexi then, smiling in her direction.

"I think you should get back in bed, you actually have a broken leg." Potter said to her, trying to sound polite. She cocked her head, and finally noticed a third burning feeling. She lost her balance, sinking to the floor, only to be caught by Potter and one of the Wealsey twins. They lifted her of the ground and back into the bed. She grabbed her head then, and started pulling her hair.

"Noah, are you okay?" Blaise came running in. He glared at Weasley.

"YOU! OUT!" Madam Pomfrey screamed at Weasley. Noah just groaned as the witch's shrill voice reached her ears.

"But..."

"No buts mister Weasley, my patient needs rest, not you yelling at her over something trivial as quidditch!" Madam Pomfrey started pushing him in the direction of the hospital doors then. He sighed then and left, sulking. His friends followed him, saying things like homework to the girl.

"Now, how are you feeling dear?" Pomfrey asked, sounding sugarsweet.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Can I leave now?" Noah tried to get up, but Blaise decided to be a party pooper.

"She complained about bright light hurting her head, and I think her ribs are bothering her as well. Though she is able to stand on her leg, but I guess that hurts as well." he grinned when her deathglare came into his peripheral vision.

"No, I'm keeping you here for at least one more night. Now take these, they'll make you feel better." she handed over a fex vials, which Noah drowned without seconds thought.

"What about me?" her head snapped up at the soft question. It was the Lexi-kid. She hadn't spoken a word since Noah was up. She was actually surprised that the girl spoke at all. Her posse usually did all the talking.

"You too miss Lovegood." the nurse said. Lexi sighed, and shrugged. She looked Noah in the eye and smiled. Noah just lifted her eyebrows and turned her head away.

"Help me sneak out for at least half an hour Blaise, please! I need a smoke." Noah silently pleaded, verbally and with her eyes. She threw on her best puppyface, knowing he couldn't ignore that.

"Fine, i'll keep her busy, but check the time, and hurry." he said, and pulled a pack of smokes out of his pocket.

"You're the best boyfriend in history!" she exclaimed, grabbing him in for a quick, but passionate kiss. He smiled, and left for the nurses office. He knocked, and went in. She waited quietly for his signal, and bolted for the door as soon as he waved his hand behind his back. She rolled her eyes to the gryffindor, who stared at her as if she was a criminal, and ran. She stopped running when she was a few corridors away, only to notice she was being followed.

"You shouldn't be running off like that." Lovegood said, scolding her.

"Then why are you following me?"

"Making my own escape. I'd like a bit fresh air too. It's been a long week."

"Fine. Keep an eye on your clock. I'm not covering up for you. Wait, a week?"

"Yes." Was her simple reply. Noah was stunned. She had been unconsious for a week? Wow, she thought it had only been a day, maybe two. She quietly progressed this, making her escape to the hogwarts grounds. She hurried over to her favourite hiding place and contently lit her cigarette.

"Want one?" she asked Lexi, holding out the pack.

"No thank you." she replied.

"Ever tried?"

"No, I don't see why. Why do you smoke?" she asked.

"Helps releave stress and stuff. Long story. Why am I even talking to you?" Noah wondered aloud.

"No idea. You know what, I guess I could give it a try." she pointed at the pack in Noah's hand. Instead of giving her one, she passed the lighted one to her.

"Try one swig first, else you'll just be wasting the one I give you. I'll show you." she placed the smoke between her lips and pulled. She took in a deep breath then, enjoying the light headedness the smoke created.

"Don't forget to inhale." she said as she passed the cigarette. She watched, slightly amused, as the girl copied her moves. As soon as the smoke hit her lungs, she started coughing.

"I know, not pleasant the first time right?" She retrieved her smoke, pulling in another could of smoke. She blew it out slowly, and grabbed the pack of bubblegum that went with her smokes. She handed one to Lexi and grinned.

"Never again!" she exclaimed as she got over her coughing fit and popped the gum in her mouth. Noah shrugged and threw her now finished cigarette on the ground, stepping on it.

"Let's head back." Lexi said, making her way over to the door. Right then, they heard a voice behind them. They both jumped, and turned into the direction of the voice.

"Well well. Busted, I'd say."


	5. 3: an unexpected friendship

_"Well well. Busted, I'd say."_

Noah swivelled around, and glared at the intruder. She instantly recognized the platinum blonde boy staring back at them. She groaned inwardly, not wanting to show her annoyance, and pulled on her poker face.

"Ahoi captain Malfoy." she curtsied then, which earned her a giggle from Lexi. She had forgotten the girl was standing behind her.

"No need for that Noah, I'm no tattle-tale." he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket. Noah incredoulously raised an eyebrow, and Lexi raised hers as well.

"On the other hand..." he smirked, circling both girls, "It's always good to have something against you, you know." He stopped right behind them. It was then that Noah realized they were only wearing hospital gowns, and they didn't cover up that much. She turned around abruptly, pulling the other girl with her, mainly for support. She wobbled again, and Lexi steadied her. She saw the captain's hands come towards her, but she hissed, and he pulled them up in a surrendering manner.

"Waht do you want Malfoy?" she asked, not bothering to cover up the ice in her voice. He simply grinned at her and said,

"If only you knew." She stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing, my dear classmate." he turned around then, and started towards the castle.

"I suggest you get back to the castle now, otherwise Pomfrey will have a fit." he called over his shoulder.

"Oh, and can I have one of those? They're actually mine, but Blaise stole them." She handed him a cigarette, and watched as he put it behind his ear and walked away.

"Wow..." Lexi said quietly behind her. She started to move , and Noah followed suit, shaking of the stupor Malfoy had left on her. He was so... weird. And cryptic. She didn't get it. And she didn't care either. She decided to forget this ever happened and matched her pace to Lexi's.

"I thought you Slytherins were all best friends." she stated.

"Yeah, well you were wrong." She huffed.

"But I am right about one thing."

"And what will that be Lovegood?"

"Not all slytherin are arrogant princesses Rockwood." she retorted.

"Oh you haven't met me on my best day. I can be quite the stuck-up b*tch you know."

"Well, it's a good thing I have met you on a bad day then." She smiled and Noah grimaced. She didn't understand why Lexi was being so friendly towards her. She had quite the reputation, and even the first year slytherins cowered in fear as she passed them.

"What are you playing at?" Noah asked her, annunciating every word.

"Inter-house unity." was her simple response.

"And my sister's dreamy reputation. Everybody thinks i'm just as loony as her. I don't really have much friends." she adùitted grudgingly.

"Yeah, befriend a slytherin then, they'll just think you're loonier than her. Especially when it comes to me." Noah muttered under her breath. Lexi just chuckled at her comment. By then they had reached the hospital wing. Noah checked if it was safe, and she slipped in when Blaise nodded. She motioned for Lexi to follow, and they both slipped quietly into their bed. And not a minute too late, because Pomfrey came out with an angry glare at Blaise, saying she needed to check on the patients, and he had to stop harrasing her with question. He gave her a smile and walked up to Noah's bed.

"All good darling?" he asked, giving his sweet smile. She couldn't help but smile back, and answered: "All good."

She looked over at Lexi and noticed she was watching them with sad eyes. Noah smiled at her and patted the empty side of her bed. Blaise watched in astonishment as the girl crawled next to Noah, but decided not to comment. He kissed Noah goodbye, and headed out of the door., throwing one last look over his shoulder, too see the 2 girls talking as if they had been best friends for ages.

When Blaise left, Noah breathed out a long sigh. Lexi noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked. They were getting along really good, so she decided that asking a personal question like that wouldn't be off limits.

"It's just... We're not the same anymore. Our relationship is getting more boring by the day. It's like he isn't interested in me anymore." Noah sighed again.

"Have you tried talking to him." Lexi asked carefully.

"Talking, reasoning, shouting. Nothing helps. He says nothing's wrong and I should stop fussing. I don't believe him."

"Do you think he's cheating on you?" Lexi asked, incrdoulously.

"No," she added, "That's impossible! He adores you! He worships the ground you walk on. He would do anything for you."

"Stalker much? How can you now that for sure?" Noah asked her. She was surprised by the gril's outburst.

"Hello? It is completely obvious. And if he doesn't love you, why would he have put up such a fight to gain your attention in the first place?" Noah couldn't reply to that.

"Everybody has seen his little show remember? It was in the middle of the great hall." Noah grimaced. She hated it when people brought that up.

"That might be true, but how would you explain him dissapearing for hours, and none of his friends know where he is." her face fell.

"I heard rumors." she said quietly. Lexi sighed.

"I really think you should try talking to him." Noah gave her a sad look, but attempted to smile.

"Thank you Lex. This is the first time I had girl talk that doesn't involve cute boys and fashion."

"Your're welcome." Lexi smiled at her. They made themselves more comfortable, but right then Pomfrey came bursting in saying they needed to sleep. Lexi crawled back into her own bed and stared at the ceiling. As soon as Pomfrey's lights went out she heard shuffling next to her. She looked up into Noah's grinning face.

"Care for a midnight trip?".


	6. 4: Freedom and Food

Noah woke up late the next day. She stretched and groaned as her muscles popped. She flinched a little when her stretching pulled at her freshly healed ribs, but ignored it. The best way to heal an injury like that, is to ignore the pain. She looked at her surroundings then, noticing just in time that she was very close to the edge of the tiny hospital bed. She looked over to her neighbour then. Lexi was still sleeping, so Noah had to wait before sneaking out off the ward to go outside. When Lexi finally started to stir, she had taken a shower, got fully dressed and completed a full manicure. She smirked when Lexi sat up, looking around confused.

"You have the worst case of a bedhead I have ever seen." she mocked the girl. Lexi swivelled around, and much to Noah's amusement, ended up on the floor.

"Very funny Noah." she grumbled.

"How long have you been up?" she looked at the heap of clothes at the foot of her bed.

"They're mine, Blaise dropped them off. And to your question, long enough to miss breakfast, but there's still enough time to make it to lunch and Hogsmeade." Lexi gave her a weird look.

"What?" Noah defended herself, "I have a healthy appetite."

Lexi gave her a once over. She had the perfect body. She wondered how she kept it that way. Unable to keep her curiosity in check, she asked her.

"Boyfriends and quidditch." she said, winking at her.

"Too much details." Lexi grimaced.

"I didn't give any details." she smirked again.

"You look a lot like a certain blonde slytherin when you do that." Lexi grinned

"Please! Don't ever bring him up again. And what is it exactly that I'm doing?" she seemed confused.

"Smirking."

"I don't smirk." she answered indignant. Lexi just chuckled and muttered 'yeah right' under her breath. Noah must have heard, cause she threw a pillow at her head.

"Finally decided to wake up?" the soft voice flowed into the hospital ward. Both girls turned around and saw Fred Weasley walk into the room. He smiled softly at Lexi, and glared at Noah. She stuck out her tongue, and graceful as ever, hopped of the bed, making her way out of the hosptial wing.

"Hey, Pomfrey hasn't given us the thumbs up yet." Lexi called after her.

"Like I care." she turned around and shrugged.

"Will I see you in Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"If I find the courage to leave all the delicious food they serve at lunch behind, maybe." she smiled and waved, and then sped off in the direction off the entrance hall.

"What was that all about?" fred asked, not sure whether to look confused, or disgusted.

"We just bonded over some girl-talk. She really is a nice girl." she looked up at Fred, who was still staring in the direction Noah had been walking.

"Fred? I'm hungry." that shook him out of his stupor. She flashed a smile at her, and waited outside so she could change. After checking with madam Pomfrey if it was okay to leave, she opened the door and grabbed Fred's outstretched hand. He led her to the Great Hall, where most of the other students were already eating. Her eyes darted to the Slytherin table, where she saw Noah sitting, looking rather grudgingly, next to Malfoy. She was studiously ignoring him, probably because he was trying to annoy her. Her eyes glided over the Hall, and she smiled when she saw me enter. I inclined my head in Malfoy's direction and she mouthed 'I know' while rolling her eyes. He tried to steal something of her plate then, but her reflexes beat him to it. She started giggling when Noah stabbed him with her fork, sending a glare in his direction. He simply stuck out his tongue. Fred nudged her forward then. On her way over to her friends, several people called over to her, asking if she was okay and telling her it was great to see her. She smiled and responded to everyone. When she finally reached her seat, she felt exhausted. She looked at the food in front of her, and with a grin, attacked the plates. Her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table again. Noah was still protecting her plate with her life. She smiled when Noah threw a piece of meat at him. When he stuffed it in her face again, she scrunched up her nose and gagged, turning away her head. He cocked his head to the side, and Parkinson thwacked him on the side of his head. She vaguely picked up the word 'vegetarian'. She jumped when someone suddenly snapped his or her fingers in fornt of her face. It was Fred. Of course.

"Are you done?" he asked, ever so sweetly.

"Yes." she threw one last look at the opposite table. Noah had finally surrendered her plate to Malfoy, and was now, in a terribly pissed-off mood she noticed, pinching his arm every time he tried to raise food to his mouth. She laughed, and ignored Fred's inquiring questions. He shrugged.

"Ready for Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Absolutely!"


	7. 5: Annoyance and anger

Noah ran out of the hospital wing as quick as she could. On her way to the great hall, she looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Blaise, but he was nowhere in sight. She felt her mood drop already, and by the time she reached the crowded great hall, she was sulking. She dropped herself in an empty seat at the Slytherin table, not paying any attention to her surroundings, and started to neatly arrange food on her plate.

"Nice. It looks like a work of art." a silky voice said. She looked to the person sitting next to her, and realised she was sitting next to none other than captain Malfoy.

Great, she thought, as if my day couldn't get any better. She started mumbling curse words under her breath, and started pushing around the food on her plate.

"Can I have a bite?" he asked, pointing at the numerous vegetables that were lying in front of her.

"No!" she snapped, turning her back at him, so that her plate was protected. He reached for it nonetheless, and she stabbed him with her fork. She saw Lexi enter then, and she inclined her head at Malfoy. She sighed and mouthed 'I know'. Lexi smiled.

"Come on," he exclaimed, "It's not like you're actually eating it!" Noah glared at him, and stabbed him again as he tried, again, to steal food from her plate. He simply stuck out his tongue.

"Eat your own food!" she said, and she took a piece of meat from his plate and threw it at his head. He laughed, and picked it up.

"We could trade. I'll give you this delicious piece of chicken, if you give me one of your cucumber slices." he pushed the piece of meat in her face, and she fought the urge to throw up. She gaaged, and turned away her head. Malfoy cocked his head to the side, and gave her a questioning look. Pansy chose the right moment to intervene. She hit him against the head, and said: "Draco, she's a vegetarian, she doesn't eat meat! Now leave her alone!". Noah mouthed a quick thank you at Pansy and tried to eat again, but Malfoy just wouldn't leave her alone. She groaned in frustration.

"Fine. Have your way with it!" she pushed her still full plate in his direction and went back to muttering under her breath.

"Thanks." he said, and he winked. Noah glared at him and decided to take revenge. Malfoy raised the fork to his mouth and right when he was about to put it in his mouth, she pinched his arm.

"Ow" he exclaimed, glaring back at Noah.

"I didn't do anything!" she said, trying to look innocent. He huffed, and turned back to the fork. He raised t again, and she pinched him again. He dropped the fork then, and turned his entire torso in her direction.

"Will you please stop doing that? I'm trying to eat." his eyes narrowed when saying that. Noah simply smiled at him.

"You steal my lunch, you will not eat in peace." she raised her eyebrows, waiting for a retort.

"Why must you always be so cold?" he asked, looking at her with a fake hurt expression.

"Learned it from the best." she retorted.

"Touché Rockwood." He smiled. He stared at the plate and picked up a slice of tomato, offering it to her. She took it and put it in her mouth.

"A peace offering, how smart of you." she said as soon as her mouth was empty. He smiled.

"I heard it is better to keep you a friend than an enemy. I want to live to see 21." he chuckled, giving her a sideway glance.

"I don't kill. But I could make sure your family name would die with you." He raised his eyebrows and she stuck out her tongue. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There you are babe, I thought you were going to wait for me at the hospital wing." Blaise kissed her cheek, and settled himself in between her and Malfoy. Part of her was glad for that, but another part had enjoyed the playful banter between her and Malfoy. She looked at him, and saw that he had turned his head in the other direction, his chin raised slightly in the air. Blaise pulled a lock of her hair and she focused on him again.

"Did you eat anything? Because Madame Pomfrey said..." She silenced him with one look.

"Let's just go. I need a new quill and I still need an outfit for the christmas dance. He raised his eyebrows, but shrugged, and stood, pulling her with him.

"See you in Hogsmeade buddy." he clapped Malfoy on the shoulder. Naoh gave the Gryffindor table a once over, and saw that Lexi had already left. She would meet up with her in Hogsmeade, because spending a whole day with Blaise was going to be terrible. They weren't even out of the castle yet, and the fussing started.

"I should have brought you a warmer sweater. Here take mine." Noah rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Blaise, I'm warm enough."

When they reached Entrance doors, Noah saw something that didn't please her. A big group of Blaise's friends was waiting for him near the gates. She stopped walking, pulling Blaise to a stop as well.

"You promised." she whined.

"I'm sorry, but they just kept going on about it. I'll spend half the day with each okay?" He looked at his friends with longing in his eyes.

"But Blaise, you already spent the last visit with them, you promised it was going to be just us!" she threw her hands up in the air in frustration, wanting to slap something (or someone).

"I know but..." Noah croosed her arms and interjected him

"Never mind, I'll stay in the castle." She turned away. She shook him of when he tried to grab her shoulder.

"Go! It's obvious your friends are more important than me." She walked away from him then, not even bothering to turn around and watch him leave. She knew he wouldn't come after her.

"Noah please!" he yelled after her, but she only raised the finger at him. She sauntered to a soft patch of grass and sat down, staring at the Lake. She heard the rustling of fabric as someone sat next to her.

"Didn't you hear me Blaise, go away!" she snapped.

"You know, you can be quite dramatic when you want to." she looked up startled, into the grey eyes of Malfoy, his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Screw you!" she said, while turning away from him.

"You're hurting my ego here you know." She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Why are you here?" she wasn't interested, but she knew the sooner he would confess why he was bothering her, the sooner he'd be gone.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?".


	8. 6: Dress Shopping

Lexi walked through Hogsmeade lazily, enjoying the rays of sunlight of her face. She started dreaming of beaches, and the sun soaking through her clothes, lying of a towel in the sand. She almost heard the waves crash soflty against the sand, and the faint echo in her ears made her sleepy. She was woken from her stupor however, by Fred's constant chattering.

"... and I was hoping you wouldn't mind, but I kinda promised the boys I'd meet up with them in Honeydukes. Lexi, are you even listening to me?" he lightly tugged on her arm.

"What? No, I was listening. It's fine, you go ahead and meet them. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? You could come if you wanted too." his brow furrowed.

"I'll be fine, relax. I'll see you at school okay." she kissed him on the cheek and let go of his hand. He smiled, and gave her a light hug.

"You're the best Lex!" he waved and turned around, leaving her standing alone in the street. She started walking around aimlessly, until a familiar, annoyed sounding voice filled her ears.

"Why am I doing this again?"

Noah was trailing behind Malfoy, walking in the direction of one of the robe stores. Lexi giggled at the bored look on her face and followed them.

"Because," she heard Malfoy say, "I know for sure that your opinion will be based on my appearance, not wether my outfit would match your own outfit." he grinned when she raised her shoulders, and answered:

"I already have a date, so where's the harm?" she allowed Malfoy to pull her forward by her elbow. Lexi sniggered and quickened her pace. She slipped into the store right after them, unnoticed.

"What's your style?" Noah asked him, filing through different racks of dresses. Her eyes immediatly fell on a darkblue, strapless dress. She held it in front of her and walked to the mirror.

"If I buy that for you, will you go to the dance with me?" he grinned and raised his eyebrows. Noah looked at the pricetag.

"If you buy this dress for me, I will still go to the dance with Blaise, but you will have my undivided attention." she said, looking at herself in the mirror once more. Lexi watched as Noah's face went all soft as she stared at herself. She snuck up behind Noah, and when she became visible in the mirror, Noah smiled.

"I have the perfect earrings to go with that dress." Lexi said with a grin. Noah smiled, and put the dress back in the rack.

"No, try it on." Malfoy grabbed the dress and stuffed it in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" he raised a skeptical eyebrow at Lexi, who simply smiled.

"Be nice, she's judge number two." Noah said right before she dissapeared in one of the fitting rooms. Malfoy groaned and started mumbling to himself. After five minutes Noah appeared again, and Lexi watched with amusement as Malfoy eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Naoh had pinned up her hair, showing more of her cream like skin. The dress fit her perfectly, bringing her figure out more, stopping right above her knees. She stared at her shoes, and with a wave of her wand, she turned her worn off All stars into a pair of black ballerina shoes. Lexi pulled her to the mirror and twirled her around.

"You look stunning." she said.

"Wow." was Noah's short answer. There was a choked sound behind them, and they both turned to Malfoy, as he tried to find the right words.

"I am so buying that dress for you." he said, shaking his head. Noah winked at winked, and started laughing as he turned scarlett red. Lexi joined in as well. Noah went back to the fitting room, and returned again with the dress in her arms. Malfoy snagged it from her before she could return it to the rack and placed it on the counter. He turned to Noah then, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Let's get this show on the road!" she said, and the three of them started filing through the racks.

Two hours later, and 35 robes later, they had made a selection of ten suits. Somewhere along the road, Malfoy had stopped ignoring Lexi, and now he was standing in between the two girls, instead of on the other side of Noah, as if Lexi had an infectious disease. They were all staring at the suits, contemplating which one was better than the other.

"Maybe," Lexi started, "we should make it match the dress, but not too conspicuously." she looked at Noah thoughtfully. She nodded and narrowed their choice to five suits.

"I refuse to wear green, so that one can go. And I don't like the trousers on that one, so it can go as well." Malfoy said.

"And the print on that is horrible." Lexi added.

Noah stared at the last two suits. They were more or less the same, but one looked more shiny than the other.

"We'll take this one" Noah said, taking the plain black one. It had Navy blue on the inside, and on the turned up sleeves.

"But," she added, "we'll use the shirt from the other one. The shirt was midnight blue, and matched her dress perfectly.

"I agree." Lexi and Malfoy said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Now, seeing as I don't have to buy my own dress..." she raised her eyebrows at Lexi. Malfoy grinned and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs after putting his suit on the counter with the dress. Noah pulled a dress from behind her. Lexi gasped. It was the same dress Noah had, but it was bright red.

"I'll look terrible in that." lexi grimaced. Noah rolled her eyes.

"Go fit it now!" Noah ordered. Lexi dragged herself to the fitting room and pulled on the dress.

When she left the dressing room, she saw Noah lift her eyebrows in astonishement. Even Malfoy looked impressed.

"Nice." Noah said, walking in a circle around her. Lexi felt a blush crawl up her cheeks.

"She has a point, but I have to say it looked better on you Noah." Malfoy added.

"Oh shut it, you biased git." Noah threw at him. He raised his hands in surrender. Noah pulled Lexi to the mirror and forced her to look at herself.

"See?" she said. Lexi was at a loss for words. She looked... nice. She felt a smile form on her face. Noah grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Told you so." Lexi stuck out her tongue. She went back to the dressing room then, and pulled her own clothes on then. When she came out, Noah was holding a pair of blue heels, and to Lexi's surprise, an pair of red heels.

"My treat." she said.

"At least let me pay the shoes!" Lexi whined.

"Charge everything to my account." Malfoy said to the sales lady. She smiled and started putting their outfits in bags. Malfoy snagged the shoes from Noah's hands and dumped them in the bags. Lexi stared at Noah, but she looked just as baffled as her.

"Thank you... Draco." Lexi said, smiling at him. He grimaced.

"Yes. Thank you Draco." Noah said, grinning as he smirked.

"I aim to please." he said. Noah rolled her eyes, and walked out of the shop.

"I'm craving ice cream, anyone in?" she made her way to honeydukes, followed by Lexi and Draco, attracting a few looks from passing students. They ate their ice cream and decided to head back to school. Right before they entered the gates Draco said

"If you tell amyone about this, Lovegood, you're dead." he grinned and Lexi held her hand up in the air.

"I swear I will not reaveal to the world you have a good side, especially not to my fellow gryffindors." Malfoy looked pleased and smirked.

"See you around Lovegood." he saluted her and dragged Noah along with him. She rolled her eyes and waved. Lexi smiled, and started drifting to the school. After a minute, someone caught up with her. It was Fred. He carelessly swung his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was fun. I went dress shopping with Noah." Fred raised his eyebrows.

"What is it with that girl anyway. First you try to kill eachother, now you're best friends." he accused.

"We happen to have a lot of things in common. And she's a really cool girl. She even paid my dress." Lexi smiled at that little lie. If Fred knew Malfoy had paid it, he would tear it to shred. Fred sighed.

"All right. But be careful, she is a Slytherin." she smiled.

"I will."


End file.
